


The breath that carried me

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Pneumonia, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: David has pneumonia and Patrick sticks with him no matter what.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The breath that carried me

David had been admitted to the hospital last night. He'd had a stuffy nose and other minor cold symptoms but then things started to get worse. He was having trouble breathing and his stomach pains were unbearable. He was diagnosed with pneumonia as soon as the doctors got the tests back. Patrick had sat in the hospital all night, waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Finally a nurse came and led Patrick into a dimly lit room, the curtains closed. There was almost a miasma of antiseptic in the room that filled Patrick's senses and almost gave him a headache. He didn't want to look at David directly. He looked at his husband's hands, his legs that were covered by the thin, hospital grade blankets. He didn't want to look at David's face. He couldn't.

"Mr. Brewer? Do you need to sit down?" He heard the nurse ask calmly. He nodded. He felt the nurse pull up a flimsy chair behind him. 

"If there's anything you need the button's right over there on your husband's bed, okay? I'll give you some privacy." The red-headed nurse had a calm understanding tone that Patrick was very thankful for because at the moment he just needed to focus on something that wasn't his motionless husband.

"Thank you so much." His words were quiet and his voice cracked as he spoke but the nurse nodded as she closed the door behind her.

Patrick took a deep breath and finally looked up. An oxygen mask enshrouded David's face. His usual olive skin tone was now a pale, sickly color. The way David just laid there unconscious made Patrick want nothing more than to gather his partner up in his arms and hold him. He sucked in a breath, trying to keep calm. He moved his chair just close enough so he could be touching his husband's hand. He rubbed a thumb over the soft skin of his palm. He'd never known a person with hands this soft, hands this warm, hands this comforting, until he'd met David. His other hand was now sifting through the curly, chocolate brown hair that lay on the pillow messily.

"I love you." Patrick said. His bottom lip trembled, but he still dropped a kiss to David's forehead.

"You're gonna be okay, David. I promise."

~~~~

Patrick is awoken by a keening sound, it’s afraid and scared.

_ David _ . 

He snaps his eyes open to see his husband clumsily trying to take the oxygen mask off of his face.

“David, you need to keep that on honey. It's going to help you, okay." He drew David’s hands away from his face, watching a crease form in the center of David’s dark brows. Patrick rubbed his thumb over David’s hand, trying to comfort him. A tear slowly made its way down David’s cheek.

“David, I know, everything’s okay. You're okay.” Patrick whispered, wiping the tear away. He then dropped a kiss to David's forehead. David was going to be okay. He had made a promise.

~~~~

As the day went on David woke up occasionally, confused and unaware of his surroundings. Eventually the doctors decided he would be alright without the oxygen mask. His temperature had gotten lower as well.

After the nurse removed the mask David sighed and his head lolled to the side.

"Ugh, finally." His voice was scratchy from disuse but he was still talking, which was a very good sign. Patrick smiled.

"Were you getting tired of it?" His tone was playful and teasing. With the drugs still in affect, David nodded his head harshly which resulted in a rather unpleasant coughing fit.

"Okay, maybe no jokes for now." Patrick cringed slightly.

"Yeah, maybe not." David sighed and rolled over a bit, Patrick could see the discomfort and annoyance in his eyes.

"David, maybe you could try to get some more rest before the nurse comes in again?" Patrick ran a thumb across David's pale face.

"Okay." His voice was small and compliant. Patrick laid a single kiss to his husband's forehead.

"Go to sleep honey." Patrick whispered, as he watched David drift off, the occasional cough here and there. 

The nurse came in about an hour later.

"How's he been?" She asked, inserting another dose of antibiotics into the IV line.

"He's been coughing a bit, but not much trouble breathing, thank god." Patrick said, stroking his husband's intertwined fingers.

"Wonderful. I'm just going to update his chart and somebody will be by soon with some food." She said, taking notes down on a yellow chart as she checked his vitals.

"Also just a heads up, since his stomach is pretty upset right now, just be prepared for some...fluids." She said. Patrick nodded. She gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving. Patrick returned his attention to the man laying in the hospital bed. David's face was still and at peace, unlike previously where his brows were furrowed while he slept. He hated seeing him uncomfortable and in pain, but he was getting better. A buzz from his phone alerted Patrick of a new message from Stevie. 

**S: How's he doing?**

_ P: They finally took him off the oxygen and he's not coughing as much. Definitely getting better. _

**S: I wish I could be there but Mr. Rose needed help and I couldn't say no**

_ P: It's alright. He's pretty out of it most of the time anyway. _

**S: I figured. Sending him some love, I miss him**

_ P: Will do, I know he won’t admit it but he misses you too ❤️ _

**S: ❤️**

Patrick set his phone down, noticing the movement coming from David's bed. 

"Stevie sends her love."

In response he hears a groan.

"You okay?" His voice suddenly filled with concern.

"I think the drugs are wearing off." He coughed and huffed.

"I'll call someone."

"No!!"

"Yes, David!! You need them."

"I don't want them to see me in this state."

"I think they've seen much worse honey." Patrick said, pressing the small button on the panel.

A blonde nurse with cold, grey eyes came in soon after. After finishing the task of inserting the drugs, she told them food would be coming soon.

"See, food will be coming soon. Everything will be fine." 

David whined.

~~~~

He fed David small pieces of the slightly dense, flavorless pasta. After a while Patrick stopped, the bowl was only half empty but the look on David's face told him he'd had enough.

"My stomach feels like shit." He said, his expression was one of distaste and disgust.

"If you need to throw up I have the dish." He held up the silver bowl. David grimaced.

"One, that's absolutely incorrect. And two, please don't ever use the word 'throw up' again." 

Unfortunately for David, after a while he did throw up in the "incorrect" dish and had to wash down the taste with a glass of water.

"When will this end?!?" David said hopelessly.

"Soon baby, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first sickfic and I did a lot of research on pneumonia lol but if you have any suggestions please let me know! I know sometimes these are definitely risky if you don't know a lot about medicine but I tried my best.  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Have a nice day/night <3  
> (Also the title is from Between Two Lungs by Florence + The Machine)


End file.
